


Satu Hari di Musim Dingin

by cathnotcat



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathnotcat/pseuds/cathnotcat
Summary: Fragmen kehidupan Wooseok setelah Dua Puluh Tujuh.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Satu Hari di Musim Dingin

"Tok tok tokkkk, Bunda masuk yaaaa?" 

Suara Bunda membuyarkan lamunan Wooseok yang sedang terpaku pada layar televisi di kamar Jinhyuk. Ini musim dingin dan entah lah, Wooseok merasa sedikit kelelahan dengan pekerjaannya. Saat sedang butuh menguatkan diri, biasanya yang Wooseok lakukan adalah beristirahat di kamar Jinhyuk yang selalu membuatnya merasa pulang. 

"Wooseok hari ini mau nginep apa nggak? Bunda mau mulai masak makan malam, nih," Bunda melongok ke kamar mendiang putranya yang kali ini pun kedatangan tamu. "Nginep deh, bun. Udah nyalain lilin segala ini hehehe" 

Daripada tamu, mungkin Wooseok bahkan bisa dibilang sebagai penghuni tetap, sangking seringnya ia mengunjungi kamar tak bertuan itu. "Lagi nonton yang mana sih, nak?" tanyanya sambil memandang layar televisi. 

"Swiss, bun," jawab Wooseok singkat, masih bersandar di kepala tempat tidur Jinhyuk, dengan selimut tebal kesayangannya. 

"Ya ampun. Bunda kalau inget kalian sok-sokan maunya liburan ke Swiss padahal lagi _winter_ tuh mau ketawa banget, lho. Apalagi dua hari pertama malah pada kedinginan meriang. Nggak elit banget," katanya sambil tertawa. Bunda kini tak lagi berdiri di luar ruangan, namun ikut duduk bersama Wooseok di tempat tidur Jinhyuk sambil sama-sama memandangi layar televisi. 

Di layar, tampak Jinhyuk yang tertawa-tawa membentuk boneka salju dengan jaket dan _coat_ tebal membalut tubuhnya. Wooseok rupanya sedang menonton video-video liburan yang ditinggalkan oleh Jinhyuk. Kenang-kenangan untuk diingat dan menimbulkan bahagia. Padahal, tanpa diingat pun, Jinhyuk selalu ada di hati dan kepala. Tapi Wooseok bersyukur, setidaknya ada banyak tawa dan bahagia Jinhyuk yang terekam di sana. 

"Tau tuh bun, kan emang Jinhyuk yang ngide mau 'naik gunung'. Padahal naiknya juga pake kereta gantung. Mana dia sampe meler-meler lagi ingusnya hahahaha," ada bahagia yang terlepas dan terlihat jelas di wajah Wooseok. Bunda ikut tersenyum melihatnya, paham betul betapa kepergian sang putra berdampak begitu besar bagi pemuda di hadapannya ini. Sungguh ada lega di hati, sebab dapat melihat Wooseok kembali tertawa dan ceria merupakan berkat baginya. Setidaknya, kini selalu ada tawa saat yang telah tiada dikenang. 

"Halah kamu juga gemeteran sangking dinginnya. Bunda sampe takut kamu sakit tahu, nggak. Bisa digoreng bunda sama mama papamu. Untung pas udah di _cottage_ kalian langsung duduk anteng di depan perapian. Besoknya udah berisik lagi. Pusing bunda," katanya sambil tertawa. Wooseok jadi teringat, bagaimana hangatnya ia dan Jinhyuk duduk bersisian dan saling bersandar. Berbalutkan selimut tebal di depan perapian, dengan segelas coklat panas yang nikmat di tangan. 

"Bunda juga jadi inget, deh. Gara-gara liburan ke sini kan ya, kalian jadi punya tradisi buat beliin oleh-oleh satu sama lain?" 

Ah, benar juga. Wooseok mengangguk dengan semangat. "Iya!! Abis dia aneh banget... Wooseok juga awalnya bingung, ngapain juga ya bun aku dibeliin oleh-oleh padahal akunya juga ada di situ." 

"Bunda nggak akan lupa, dia kagetnya kayak apa pas tahu _snow globe_ yang Matterhorn itu ternyata harganya sejutaan lebih hahahaha." 

Wooseok tertawa terbahak-bahak. Cerita _snow globe_ Matterhorn ini akan menjadi salah satu cerita favoritnya sepanjang masa kalau soal Jinhyuk. Bayangkan Jinhyuk yang dengan semangatnya menggoyang-goyangkan _snow globe_ unik berisikan miniatur gunung Matterhorn dari kaca, matanya berbinar, lalu bersiap mengambil sepuluh untuk dibelinya. Waktu itu, ia mengatakan ingin memberikan teman-temannya masing-masing satu. 

Ketika mengetahui bahwa harganya sekitar lebih dari satu koma dua juta bila dirupiahkan, Jinhyuk langsung cemberut dan mengembalikannya ke etalase. Sebenarnya dia mampu-mampu saja untuk membelinya, toh _padding jacket_ yang dikenakannya saat itu saja harganya bisa untuk membeli lebih dari 20 _snow globe_ tersebut. Tapi siapa sih, yang tidak kaget saat mengetahui sebuah _snow globe_ saja dihargai segitu mahalnya? 

Tapi kemudian Jinhyuk terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu tetap mengambil sebuah _snow globe_ tersebut. Wooseok yang melihatnya jadi bertanya, "Lho, jadi beli?" 

"Iya. Satu aja tapi," Jinhyuk menjawab santai sambil berjalan ke kasir untuk menambahkannya ke tumpukan barang yang mereka beli. 

"Oh, mau buat siapa jadinya?" 

"Buat kamu." 

Wooseok bingung. Ngapain juga dia dibeliin oleh-oleh? Kan, dia ada di situ. "Lho kok aku yang dibeliin oleh-oleh? Akunya kan ikut?" 

"Ya, nggak apa-apa, dong? Makanya kamu juga beliin aku oleh-oleh, gih!" 

"Lah? Jadi _request?"_

"Iya ayok cepet beliin. Aku nggak liat nih, nanti aku pura-pura kaget," katanya sambil membalikkan badan, tapi dengan tangan yang tetap mendorong-dorong Wooseok untuk memilihkan oleh-oleh baginya. 

Wooseok merasa ini lucu. Agak aneh bagi dua orang yang pergi bersama untuk saling membelikan oleh-oleh, sementara tempat yang mereka datangi sama, yang mereka lihat pun sama. Tapi apa sih yang nggak akan dilakukannya demi Jinhyuk? Maka Wooseok kemudian berjalan mengitari toko cinderamata tersebut dan memilihkan sebuah Swiss Army Knife dengan ukiran gunung Matterhorn. Ia juga membeli dua buah poster klasik yang merupakan oleh-oleh khas Zermatt untuk mereka berdua. Posternya menunjukkan gambar pemandangan gunung Matterhorn dan terlihat seperti poster film jaman dulu. 

Lucunya, semenjak itu, mereka berdua melanjutkan tradisi tersebut dan selalu membelikan oleh-oleh satu sama lain tiap mereka bepergian. Wooseok jadi ingat akan benda-benda aneh yang dibelikan Jinhyuk untuknya, seperti suling bambu dari Bali, trinket unik yang dibelinya di Bangkok, _dried flowers potpourri_ dari Italia, dan masih banyak lagi. Semua tersimpan dengan aman di kamar Wooseok. 

"Cari pacar baru kali, Wooseok. Kasian banget kamu jomblo terus," ledekan bunda membuyarkan lamunan Wooseok akan Jinhyuk dan tradisi oleh-oleh mereka. 

"Ih bunda apaan sih!" wajah Wooseok terlihat malas. Nggak heran sih, orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu meledeknya untuk segera mencari pacar. Padahal, dia masih enggan membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. 

"Beneran. Jinhyuk juga pasti maunya kamu bahagia terus," 

"Iyaaaaaaaaa. Santai kok nggak buru-buru,"

"Buset nggak buru-buru gimana? Kamu udah umur 30 lho!!" 

"Bunda beneran ngomongnya kayak Jinhyuk banget ih sebel," Bunda tersenyum paham. Ia kemudian mendekat dan mengelus kepala Wooseok dengan lembut. "Kangen, ya?" ekspresi wajah bunda terlihat sedikit jahil. 

"Ah nggak, biasa aja, tuh," elak Wooseok sambil menahan senyum. Cukup lama waktu berlalu bagi keduanya untuk bisa melempar canda dengan segini ringannya tentang Jinhyuk. 

"Nggak apa-apa juga sihhhhh kalo kangen. Dianya juga pasti kangen sama kamu. Ya udah bunda mau mulai masak deh ah di sini jadi keasyikan nonton sama kamu," katanya sambil beranjak dan meninggalkan Wooseok di kamar. 

Ada suara tawa dari Jinhyuk yang ada di layar kaca. Pemuda tinggi tersebut terlihat sedang mengantri dengan semangat untuk menaiki Matterhorn Express, kereta gantung yang akan membawa mereka naik. Mereka tak sabar untuk melihat Glacier Paradise.

Jinhyuk terlihat berulang kali menjahili Wooseok yang berdiri di depannya, sambil menunjukkan wajah iseng pada ayah yang ada di balik kamera. 'Wooseok kecil bisa kita tinggalin di tengah gunung, yah. Jadi deh, bocil ilang hahahahaha' 

Wooseok tersenyum. Sungguh, ia rindu. 

_**"Shit, i miss this idiot."** _

***


End file.
